Jiraiya's Legacy: A Diary
by Spellsmith
Summary: After years of roaming, spying, and peeping, Jiraiya returns to Konoha, in the middle of the Chuunin exams, to check on and train his god-son. But, in a small village far away, his REAL son lives his life with a hard-working mother, and a scorn for his father. It's been a few months after Jiraiya left, and we'll see what comes of his legacy... (Characters starring will vary)
1. Chapter 1

The Great Toad Sage's Legacy

Dear diary,

It's been years. I can't believe he'd just leave us like that. Mom's been working like a slave at that sake bar, and he had to leave. He used to visit often. But then he left, to go back to some place called Konoha, and train some stupid kid named Naruto. I hate my dad. And to top it off, the bastard named me "Princess"...

HIME, February 6th

* * *

Dear diary,

Today sucks as well. Dad's still gone, and mom has the flu. I've had to take up work in the rice fields on the outskirts of the village. The sun is unbearably hot, and the paddies are wet, and cold. I hate the outside. I hate nature. And the only thing keeping me motivated, is the smile on mom's face. Ugh, I'm just a 12-year old boy, for God's sake. Now, I'm having to take care of my sick mom, work 12 hour days in the fields, trudge miles of rough terrain round trip... My one pleasure is spying on girls in the hot spring in town. The girls here are all depressingly large-chested, though, and I hate seeing them jiggle around everywhere. Why can't there be a _single_ small-chested girl in this stupid town. At least I know now why dad ever came here in the first place, the damned pervert.

HIME, February 13th

* * *

Dear diary,

Crapcrapcrapcrap. I got caught! I was coming home from work today, and I decided to linger a little behind the walls of the girls' bath house. I had found the PERFECT little hole, where I could see the entirety of the bathing area. I was using the one jutsu dad taught me how to use, his dumb Transparent Escape Technique. I was invisible, and there was NO WAY I could have been caught. I but then I had to go and sneeze, probably from the blood dripping out of my nose. The security guards around the corner heard me, and my surprise at being caught made my jutsu fall, and I had to make a break for it. Stupid guards. We ran around the town maybe 5 times, before I finally lost them. I was a little winded when I got home, but mom was too sick to ask me anything or be _too_ suspicious... Stupid dad. You made the technique, and you were supposed to be the greatest ninja ever! What happened? Damn bastard, he still hasn't come back to visit...

HIME, February 15th


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please, take the time to both read and review my writing. Your feedback means the world to me, and will help me learn how I should move this story along, as well as aid me in developing my own writing style. Thanks as always for dropping by, and enjoy my ongoing story!

* * *

Dear diary,

There's something wrong with mom. She's been sick for two weeks, now, and I have no idea what is the problem. If my bastard of a father was here, he could help. He's a genius, and a Sannin. All mom does these days is lay in bed, and stare at an old painting of dad. Like that's going to help her feel any better. I hate that man. It's almost spring, so it's almost time for me to have to help out in the fields, planting this year's crop. With the blistering heat of the sun, and the constantly screaming oredrs of the task manager, I don't know how I ever make it out there. But we need some kind of money, and mom's been out of condition. I just wish dad was here... if he was, he'd know what to do. I might hate him, but at least I know he's powerful.

HIME, February 20th

* * *

Dear diary,

He's back! Dad finally came home! Something about how that new student of his, Naruto, was about to compete in the last leg of his Chuunin Exams, and dad was back for a day, to check up on us. In the cool hours of the dark dawn, he came strolling into town, and came right to our house. Knocking on the door with a loud "BANG!", I knew immediately who it had to be. Opening the door wide for him, he went swiftly to mom's side, and has been there since. Oddly enough, through his wild, white mane, I could see a few tears roll down his cheek. Not a good sign...

It's been about 5 or 6 hours. I went to the produce market down the street, punched a puppy, and came back. I got watermelons. And squash. Dad took me to the side and talked to me as soon as I got home. He just left to find something, and I'm jotting down the earlier conversation here:

His eyes red from crying, and a slight sniffle in his voice, dad looked me straight in the eye, and said, "Son, you are 12 now, going on 13. It's time to be a man, and be the man you are destined to be."

A sad smile playing across his lips, he placed his hand on my left shoulder and continued, "After all, you're the son of the Great Toad Sage, Hermit of Mount Myubokuu, the Sannin, Jiraiya! You've got this, kid!"

I replied, "Yeah, the Pervy Sage and the Village's Madness, as well." Though my eyes rolled back into my head and I kept my sardonic tone with him, there's just something silly about my old man, that just makes me feel a little warmer inside. Only a little.

"Odd, I remember some other brat calling me that frequently. (Back in Konoha, Naruto sneezed.) On a more serious note, my boy, I have some news for you. You're mother's condition is fatal. I have a very important thing to give you, and I don't have much time. I have to go retrieve it, and I'll be back soon. Just stay here and brood like you always do; I'll be back soon!"

With that, the goofball of a dad that I was unlucky enough to be cursed with left, with a puff of smoke and a shunshin that would make some ninja jealous.

Dad returned shortly after he left. In his hand, was a scroll. He made no mention of what he now possessed, but simply quietly motioned me back towards mom's small, cramped bedroom, where we both sat on her right side. I will never forget this moment, for the feelings it stirred in me:

"Your mother is a very special woman, Hime. Out of all the women I have ever been with, she is truly the only one to whom I have ever committed myself to, with both my heart and my bed. I'm telling you all this for a reason, son: Your mother is dying. When we met, I found out that she had a chronic condition that weakened her blood. Since then, I've been able to constantly supply her with at least monthly treatment, and help her to live a normal life. But, when my shinobi responsibilities took priority, I couldn't get back into contact with her, without putting you and your mother both in danger... In short, I haven't been able to give her the needed medicine, and she will die."

I stared at my dad in complete and utter shock. This man, who had been such a constant presence in my life, up until about a month ago, one who was the strongest man in the world... In my mind, he was a god. He was invincible. Surely, my dad, the Sannin, could save anyone. Yet, he lets my mom die in front of his own eyes... WHAT THE HELL?

"What the hell, dad! I trusted you, and you hit me with this! If I for even the slightest moment thought I could hurt you, I would. I can't believe that you wou-"

Dad interrupted me, saying, "I know you hate me, and you've got the right, to kill me now, and I wouldn't blame if you do. But, in the end, she will die, and you have to grow up. Soon. Here, take this scroll, it's for you. It's an inheritance, and, though it was to be given to you when I die, I may very well perish in what I will attempt to do tomorrow. I want you to have it."

In bewilderment, I looked at this man. My dad, old and beaten, once a very strong man who knew almost every jutsu possible, the master of fighting and the wisest person in the world. Broken, and dejected before his only son. Dad..., I thought.

He looked into my eyes, with his own swollen and sad face, and in the windows of his soul, I saw his heart. My spirit shattered.

"GO YOU STUPID IDIOT! Get out of here," he shouted at me in a torn and shattered voice. "GO! You msut get away. Take this scroll, and run far away from here. This place is not your home anymore, and you must face your destiny. I will remain here, for a time, and when your mother has passed, I will bury her. I will return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and face off against the twisted man that may very well destroy me. You need not see your own mother die, nor your father be murdured in combat. Now, go!"

With tears streaming from my eyes, I snatched the old and weathered scroll from him, burst out the door, and into the emerging afternoon. On my way out, I could still see the glittering eyes of my only hero, my former role model. Tears cascading down his cheeks, I disappered out the door. I ran and ran, until my legs could carry me no more. In time, I left the grassy plains of my birth and youth, and converged on a forest. Night fell swiftly, and the bugs could be heard all around, chirping and buzzing. There, on the fringes of the thick woods, surrounded on all sides by trees, dirt, and leaves, I sat down on the ground by a huge oak. The hard, tough timber supporting me, I collapsed as soon as I hit the ground. My body totally exhausted, I looked at the scroll in my hand, clutched in a death grip. With neither the nergy, nor the heart, to open it, my eyes closed, and my mind went blank. I slept through the night in fits of madness, and woke with a cold sweat...

HIME, February 25th


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

"GO... now go!"... Dad's last words echoed in my head, as I woke from my long sleep. What seems like at least 10 hours have passed, and it's already morning. Damn nature. The birds are chirping, the animals are making noise, and everything is stupid.

Oh, that's right, mom's dead. It's odd to think about it, but she was withering in dad's arms as I fled my only home I've ever known. And then there was that old scroll that dad gave me...

Still in my vice-like grip, even through the night, I brought my hand up, to inspect the beaten, rolled up parchment. It's ovious that it's quite ancient, and has some important significance. Dad told me to open it, to take it, and to use it. I don't know I feel about that man; I loved him as the only father figure I knew, but despite his best efforts, he essentially let my mom die. I understand that in the ninja world, those who abandon the mission are scum. But aren't those who don't protect those precious to them, worse than scum? I don't know what to think anymore. My mind is confused and broken. I need time. I need help. I need... mom...

Okay, so, I took a little nap. Apparently, I expended a LOT more nergy than I thought I had, last night, and I am still exhausted. But, I have nothing better to do, so, I'm going to open this scroll, and see what happens. **Heh, knowing dad, it's probably just some stupid ecchi that he's been writing, the perverted bastard** , I thought.

My fingers trembling with anticipation, I put my thumb on the opening flap of the scroll, and with the care you'd take with a newborn child, I opened it up, and unrolled the stiff, yellow parchment. Inside was a long series of symbols and numbers that I didn't understand, and a whole list of what looked like jutsu, or instructions. I couldn't make out the handwriting, but I am sure it'll come to me, eventually. But, on the far left, the title read, boldly and clearly: "Genjutsu: A Practical Guide to Confounding Your Opponents".

Now, what was it that dad had said before? _"I could never quite get the hang of performing genjutsu. It was always a goal that was just barely out of my grasp."_

 _"What's genjutsu,"_ I had asked him.

 _"Genjutsu is just like ninjutsu, but instead of creating a physical attack, you create an attack on a person's senses. Whether it be sight, hearing, smell, touch, or taste, or balance. While in Genjutsu, the chakra in your head is controlled by your opponent, and you can't make good battle decisions; your perceptions are off."_

I hadn't ever asked him what that meant. Or thought about it, until jsut now. Did dad give me this because it's a valuable relic? Did he want me to learn Genjutsu, too? **Well** , I thought. **There's no use in _not_ at least trying it out. I have time, and for now, I'm safe.**

So, after a cursory glance at the following script, I began to recognize the first parts as my dad's script, but the pages after the first couple chapters are still completely illegible. For the benefit of posterity, and if I ever happen to lose the scroll, I'll read its contents, and copy them into my journal.

It's about mid-day, and I've finally managed to understand some of the more basic concepts. "Because sight is the most used- and the most important- of all the 6 senses, this text will begin with the most rudimentary of all Shikaku no Genjutsu (sight illusions): Kasuka no Genjutsu (the Hazy Genjutsu).

"In this technique, you will take control of the target's vision, but not entirely blinding them. The purpose of this technique is to disorient the opponent. It works by creating a foggy illusion on the victim's eyes, causing them to see everything as a hazy mist in front of them, and to feel as though their legs are sinking into the ground. Unless directed otherwise, this technique does not affect the user or his allies."

Easy enough, but I have no one to try it out on. Crap, it's already night, and I have literally done nothing but sit here where I was this morning, and write. Well, I had better go to bed now. Who knows what tomorrow might bring.

HIME, February 26th

* * *

Dear diary,

Good morning, cruel world. At least the animals aren't out, but it's so damned cold this morning. I need to get moving, and find a place to rest, that's warm and safe. If I had a watch, I'd be able to jot down the time in these stupid journal entries, but whatever. _I_ understand them, and that's all that counts.

I am resting in a delightfully freezing cave right now, so I find it as good a time as any to explain the events leading up to how I got here:

After placing the scroll gently back into my pocket, and packing my things, I began the long trudge to wherever I was going. In fact, even now, I have no clue where my destination is. All I knew is that it was not underneath that tree, in the unpredictable weather. Now, with my boots crunching against the dead leaves of winter's last few breaths of the year, I plodded along, hoping that something would happen. That I'd receive a divine sign, perhaps, of what my purpose was. Or that, for once, anything in my life would make sense to me. It seems like it was months ago, not 48 hours, that I saw my mom dying in dad's arms. And I left the only life I knew. All around me, I could hear the gentle sounds of animals rousing from their long night's rest, and only a very few daring to venture out for food, or for adventure.

That's the other draw back of the Transparency Jutsu that dad taught me: it doesn't muffle sounds. It only makes you invisible. I could hear every footstep I made, hear every crunch and crack of leaves and sticks beneath my feet. Worst of all, I could feel the constant, icy breeze kissing my face. **Winter is stupid, nature is stupid, everything is stupid** , I thought.

With the thoughts of yesterday fresh on my mind, I trudged along, hoping to find some place to rest. When- lo and behold!- I stumbled upon this cave that I've been hiding in all this time. I gathered together some foliage and threw it in a roughly bed-shaped pile, and immediately laid down, and went to work writing my journal. I'm so tired. And I'm so hungry...

HIME, February 27th


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please, read and review! I need feedback as to how I'm doing. This is my first actual attempt at putting my writing out there, and I would adore receiving both critiques and compliments. I think this will be the last thing I publish for the night, and of course, thanks all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dear diary,

I have decided to try out the Hazy Genjutsu on myself, given that I have found no one else to experiment on. I'm almost out of food too, and that's a problem. But my first priority is too figure out what this Genjutsu really does, and to make sure that I can use it. Getting up from the bed of leaves I had made in the cave, I walked out into the bright morning sun.

So, first things first, I gathered my chakra within my belly, like dad always taught me to do, and formed the necessary handsign. With my elbows flared out, and my fists together in front, palms facing towards me, I put my fists at my sternum, and closed my eyes. This jutsu supposedly required concentration. When I was ready, I released the energy inside me, with my sole target being myself.

Instantly, I could feel an over-powering sense of vertigo, and a rush of dizziness overtake my senses. I felt like the world was reeling and spinning around me. Soon after, I saw everything glaze over, and solid shapes meshed together oddly. Trees were fragmented and their forms were wavy, along my horizontal perception. As far as my range of vision could see, I had no depth perception, and I found it increasingly difficult to even stand still, without wobbling or teetering. My legs seemed to be sinking, as if they were in sinking sand, and I had no idea where I was...

After about 30 minutes of that, give or take a few, I recovered. I am fairly certain now that I could easily use this Genjutsu on someone else, though I am loath to get into a confrontation any time soon. I guess I should go out and find some food, if there is any to be found.

It's been about an hour since I last wrote. I've been wandering around aimlessly, looking for something to eat, anything. Berries, fruits, pine cones. There's nothing in this God-forsaken forest, and the deeper I go, the more lost I become. I need food...

A house! I have been stumbling around like a drunk in this forest all morning, and just as the sun hits its zenith, I find a house. With lights lit, smoke coming from the fireplace, the quaint little log cabin is my salvation! I will go over now, and find out who lives there. And if they have any food.

Well, it is the evening again, and the owner of the cabin welcomed me in. She is a kind, old woman. Named Nekobaa, she has an obscene amount of cats. But, she also had food and a guest bed. So who am I to complain. Though, she is still very odd. Always rambling about these "Uchiha boys".

When I walked up to the door, I gave it my dad's signature knock, loud and proud. The old woman answered, and said in her creaking voice "Well, who is it, out here in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the day, in the middle of nowhere?"

Her cats circled around her feet constantly as she continued, "Well, you had better come inside. I don't appreciate the thought of a poor soul not having a roof over his head. Come, come, make yourself at home."

I sat on the large couch that she had in her center room, covered in cat hair and dander. Though, I suppose she didn't mind it at all. "Well, you see miss..."

"Call me Miss Nekobaa. I'm the cat granny," she cackled, as if it were the funniest joke ever told. I don't think I'll ever forget the clear-sounding resonance of her laugh, as it was an entirely unique sound, from the usual chuckle of my mom, or my dad's bolstering howls of mirth.

"Well, you see Miss Nekobaa, I've been out here in the forest for days now, and I've run out of food to eat. My pack is empty, and if I may impose on you a bit..."

"Ah, you need some catnip! Just kidding, just kidding. Here, I'll go make you a delightful tuna sandwich, and I'll put some snacks in your pack while I'm at it."

I sat there on the couch, which was surprisingly soft, depsite its obvious wear and cat tears. When Nekobaa came back with the sandwich, I bit into it voraciously, devouring it at a rapid speed. I barely tasted the food, but the kind old woman quickly produced a second sandwich. Almost as if she had some sort of Tuna Sandwich no Jutsu. Despite all that, I remember vividly the sweet taste of the tuna as it covered my tongue, and the soft, tender, moist bread. Perhaps I was starved, but I can definitely say that tuna sandwich was the best sandwich ever made by a human on this planet.

I am tired, so I suppose I'll go to bed now. It's not too late at night; I had been sitting and chatting with Nekobaa for only a few hours, but I figured that it would be best if I took the food she put in my pack, and leave early in the morning. Undetected. So, thus, I am getting an early shot at sleep.

HIME, February 28th


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written in a Hershey's chocolate-induced fever trance, I'd like for you to take time, as a reader, to both read and review my work. AS always, when I receive feedback, I am able to gauge how well or how poorly I'm doing, and where I can better take my story next. Thanks all for reading, and have a nice day! Believe it!

* * *

Dear diary,

In the quiet, still of the night, I snuck out of Nekobaa's house. Throwing up an Transparency Jutsu, I stole through the house, from the guest bedroom and to the front door. Maybe she smelled a rat, but my kind old host reared her head around the corner, and said, "I knew you'd leave, dearie. But I have a gift for you, before you do. I want you to give it to a little boy, around your age. His name is Sasuke, and the parcel I'm entrusting you with is a very sacred tome to his family. And, take this map; it'll help you find your way. Now, go! Meet your destiny, be brave, and don't ever run away from the danger sure to befall you!"

I took the fairly new book in my hand, wondering why it was so important. With one last glance at the old woman, I dropped my jutsu for a second, to mouth the words **Thank you** , as I slipped into the night. I hope I see her again.

It's been a few hours since I left Nekobaa's creaky hut in the woods. Remembering what dad had said before I fled the house, I pulled out my map, and decided to find Konoha. I am determined to get to that place, and to confront the man with what he did to my mom. And maybe beat the snot out of his "prized pupil", that stupid "Naruto" kid...

Getting my bearings, and looking at the early morning sun for my cardinal direction, I opted to travel due southeast, and head into the heart of the woods, where the Village Hidden in the Leaves is. I suppose I'll copy some more of the Genjutsu Guide down in my journal, here. I went over to the Kyuukaku no Genjutsu section, the Smelling Genjutsu...

"One of the lesser thought-of senses that can be hijacked by a skilled genjutsu specialist, other than taste, is a person's smell. Many do not regard smell as an important aspect of battle, but in the middle of combat, a well-placed illusion could catch your opponent off guard long enough for an advantage to open up."

 **Fair enough** , I thought. I'll continue:

"In this first section, we will go over one of the most basic Kyuukaku no Genjutsu techniques: The Sakura no hana Kyuu-Genjutsu, or The Cherry Blossom scented genjutsu. This specific ability will allow the user to produce an overwhelmingly powerful aroma of sweet cherry blossom flowers in their ripest season, completely incapacitiating all opponents save those with a sever sinus infection or nose plugs. Unless directed otherwise, this technique does not affect the user or his allies."

 **Okay** , I thought. **I can do this. Let's try it out right now.** So, while I walked, I reviewed the handsigns over and over, constantly checking the order and the form. When I deemed that I was ready, I decided to try it out, and to add this one more genjutsu to my arsenal of skills.

So, first things first, I gathered my chakra within my belly, like dad always taught me to do, and formed the necessary handsign. Placing my palms to each other, and my elbows flared, I put my hands level with my sternum. Throwing my arms forward, I directed my outstretched palms in front of me, as if pushing something away or out of my way. When I was ready, I released the energy inside me, with my sole target being myself.

Not as immediate as the Hazy Genjutsu, I found that with conscious effort, I could freely moderate exactly how much of the illusion hit me at any given time, and regulate the amount of cherry blossom scent filling my senses. Gradually, I was able to increase the sweet aroma, until it was pleasant enough to my nose. All around me was the pleasant presence of cherry blossom smells, calming my mind and urging me onwards, in a beautifully dream-like state. I didn't dare increase it past a threshold, because I knew that could knock me out. _Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, after all,_ I can hear my dad's sage advice echo in my head.

My feet moving forward of their own volition as I write this entry, I'm taking a second look at my map. I figure that I should reach the front gate of the village by nightfall, but I don't want to enter then. I think I'd like to try out my new Kyuu-Genjutsu, on an actual person. The gate's guards seem they would be good victims...

HIME, March 1st

* * *

Dear diary,

I can't believe I'm in the village! I have no idea where I am, but I know that my technique worked! I'm so proud of myself, and I know dad would be too, and I can't wait to see his face when I-

 **Oh, yeah. Why do I care about that bastard?** , I mused and asked myself. **I swear to all that is good in this world, I'll get my revenge on him for just letting mom die like that. Did he ever actually love us? Were we the family he wanted?**

Breaking from my thoughts for a moment, I'l descrive how everything went down. Sitting atop some small ramen shop right now, it's early morning, and a good time to journal. So, here it goes:

Arriving at the gates very late at night, I hid in some bushes about 200 feet from the gate, to take a short rest before attempting my attack in the morning. My body is trembling with anticipation, and adrenaline flows through my veins like wildfire at this point. But, despite all of that, I drift slowly into restful sleep. It's odd; since my mom died and my dad abandoned me, you'd have thought my nightly sleep would be more disturbed. **Maybe it was something in Nekobaa's tuna sandwiches...**

Awaking at the crack of dawn, the sun's bright but pleasantly warm light rose just above the horizon of the far away tree line, and hit me straight in my tired, bleary face. Brushing my long, brown hair to the side and centering myself, I prepared for my morning assault on the gate's guards. Two very boring men, by the names of Izumo and Kotetsu, were to soon be my very first victims.

I could hear their conversation from a closer outcrop of shrubbery, to which I had moved myself while they both napped alternately.

In a gruff and slightly annoyed voice, Izumo started, "Why are we even out here. There's not been anything for days, and I am dying to see that Uchiha kid in action." **There it is again, that name... Uchiha** , I briefly thought.

"Yeah, but what about that little brat, Naruto. I've heard that Jiraiya's been see ntraining the boy, albeit while the old pervert peeps on women like he is wont to do," replied Kotetsu, stroking his short goatee. **My wrath was provoked at the sound of that boy's name. I will find him, and I will kick his ass. He stole my dad from me, and kept him from saving my mom...**

"Yeah, well, for some reason they've delayed the matches for a few days. Something about how Master Jiraiya left suspiciously for only 24 hours, then came crashing back into the village staggering drunk and off his rocker. Not even his favorite toad summon, Gamabunta, could truly understand why Jiraiya was so unhinged..."

 **So, it seems dad has been grieving too...** My heart softened a little, in remembrance of his tears that flooded his eyes, and the expression of total loss that gripped him on my way out the door. And fleeing that place, I couldn't forget dad's eyes: lost and broken. Immediately, though, I hardened my heart back to the present, and my current mission. Tired of hearing the two go on and on about those damned Chuunin exam finals, I decided to put my plan into motion, first pulling up a quick Transparency Jutsu. Creeping around until I was barely 30 feet from the two of them, because I had no idea what my range was on these techniques, I unleashed the strongest Hazy Jutsu that I could muster. Then, immediately following, I brought out my Cherry Scent Genjutsu, and assaulted their noses with the delicious aroma. Surprisingly quick, the two lone guards dropped and were knocked out cold, from sheer sensory overload. I can only hope that the two wake soon, and think of the experience as simply a fevered dream, brought on by long hours of guard duty and only periodic naps.

Then, keeping my Transparency up and active, I sneaked through the broad, open gate, and I could clearly feel my chakra levels being drained constantly. Perhaps I put too much into my attack; I hope those two weren't permanently damaged... Racing through the vast and expansive city which I now found myself in, I was weary and almost running on empty. I had to find a place to hide, that was out of sight and out of mind. Stumbling upon this small ramen shop, I noticed that it was closed for the upcoming Chuunin Exam exhibitions, and the owners were quite likely at the arena now. Quickly climbing above it and laying down on the flat roof, I was just barely hidden from the sight of people below me, and I appeared as a simple civilian from above. As soon as I touched down, my Transparency fell, and I passed out from exhaustion. A few hours later, I awoke, and put pen to paper here.

HIME, March 2nd


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been considering taking this story in a new narrative direction, with a possible time skip and a few more angles from third person POV. I STILL need feedback from you, my wonderful readers; don't forget to read AND review! And, as always, I hope you all enjoy my writing.

* * *

Dear diary,

I saw the most beautiful girl today... I don't know her name. I was walking around town, keeping a low profile, and from behind, I could smell the most amazing Cherry Blossom perfume.

The girl came up from behind me, with slow, steady strides. Full of self-confidence. I could feel the red blush creeping up through my skin, covering my face from the square jaw my dad gave me, to the brown hair my mother gave me. All the while knowing, in my heart of hearts, that if I looked at her... I'd be lost. **I have to keep my eyes on my mission, my revenge, my purpose.**

I can remember it clearly, though everything since has been a haze. She walked beside me for a time, her mind on other things, and her eyes wandering the clouds aimlessly. She had the brightest, happiest smile on her face, and the most beautiful, pink hair. I dared to look over, after perhaps 60 seconds of walking side by side, and when I did, our eyes met in the most perfect synchronization imaginable.

I could see her sea-green eyes shift to jade as the sun's rays hit her face in just the right way. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand, and kissed her full on the mouth. I must have released chakra into the kiss, because I felt a very hot heat between us, and I couldn't pull away. With bleary eyes after what seemed like an eternity, I pulled away, fleeing. I threw up a Transparency, and got the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

 ***In a ramen shop not far from our hero, two young girls have a conversation***

"Ino, thanks for meeting up with me. I know that the Chuunin exam finals are being held tomorrow, and you'd rather be with your teammates," said a pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, you are my friend, and when you came to my house crying and laughing like a mad woman, I had to find out what happened," replied the blonde friend, Ino.

"I suppose. It goes like this: I was walking home this afternoon, and I find myself walking beside this random kid. He has the coolest bronze hair, and a smile that would knock you on your butt!"

"Well, what happened? Come on, Billboard-Brow, tell me!"

Looking irate at Ino's common insult for her, Sakura went on, "Well, just as I was about to walk away, after like a whole minute of walking side by side, awkwardly..."

"YEAH?" Ino swung around in her creaky bar stool, eager to hear the conclusion to their gossip.

"He kissed me on my mouth! I can't believe someone was able to do that, and Sasuke was supposed to be my first! I hate today!" Sakura threw herself bodily upon the bar where they sat, and sobbed inconsolably.

"WHAT? Tell me about the kiss. Was it good, at least?"

Raising her head to address her friend, Sakura smiled a very weak smile. "Yeah, it was probably the best kiss ever. There were sparks and I completely lost myself in it... But then as soon as he broke the kiss, he ran away and literally disappeared, with some weird ninjutsu!"

"We should go find this kid, and tell him what for! I guess I don't mind you being out of the running for Sasuke's first kiss, but I wanted it to be a fair fight."

"We should," exclamed the rosy-haired kunoichi, ready to find out who this cereal kisser is.

* **back to our regular journal entries and our favorite hero***

Well, when I finally got to a safe hiding place, in some random alleyway, I got my bearings. I know I'm very far from that ramen shop from earlier this morning, but I have no idea where I am now. Climbing to the roof of a nearby house, I can now see that there's one enormous building in the exact center of the village, overlooking every house for as far as the eye can see. **That will be my destination** , I thought.

Feeling my chakra finally return to me since it was almost depleted this morning, I thre up a Transparency, and slowly moved across the tops of houses and buildings, creeping ever closer to large tower before me. When I finally got there, I scaled the walls very easily, and landed on a ledge beside a large window. I heard a muffled voice come from around the corner, so, hanging on with my chakra, I listened in on the words being said:

An old, wisened voice said, "I absolutely hate paperwork. I wish there were some way to just have it all done with. What am I supposed to do, as the Hokage, if all I ever do is paperwork..."

 **Oh, so the old man is THE old man, eh?** I devised a terrible plan, and at that moment, I knew what I would do. **If I can knock out some guards with my genjutsu, what can I do to the Hokage?**

I'd have to be much more careful, though, and subtle. Dad always taught me that if a ninja could see it coming, a Genjutsu could be deflected or broken very easily. I'd need to weaken the old man first with my Cherry Blossom Genjutsu, and slowly confuse him with the aroma.

So, first things first, I gathered my chakra within my belly, like dad always taught me to do, and formed the necessary handsign. Placing my palms to each other, and my elbows flared, I put my hands level with my sternum. Throwing my arms forward, I directed my outstretched palms in front of me, as if pushing something away or out of my way. When I was ready, I released the energy inside me, with my sole target being the ancient shinobi inside the room next to me.

Slowly, I could feel my chakra ebb out of me, and be released into the air. I made sure to control the amount, slowly adding a miniscule drop of Cherry Blossom scent every couple seconds.

"What is that strange smell? Is it me? No, but it's coming from somewhere. Oh well," yawned the Hokage. "It's probably just something in the wind. I have paperwork to do..."

Carefully, I eased the flow of the genjutsu to a crawl, measuring the Hokage's yawns, and waiting for his head to hit the desk. With a loud THUD, I could tell that he was out cold. Sneaking inside, I took a pen and paper, and left a note for the King of Shinobi, 3rd Leaf Shadow, the Sarutobi-Hokage:

 _Hime waz here. Tell Jiraiya his son is home, and ready for payback._

 _Love, The Genjutsu King_

It's getting late, so I had better find a place to rest. I will probably find a way to attend the finals in the arena tomorrow, and spy on the person whom I plan to destroy. And, maybe pay dear old dad a visit, soon.

HIME, March 3rd


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that I haven't been online in a LONG time, as school has been kicking my butt recently. I can't wait to graduate in June. Although I've been busy, the recent storm and rain have cost us a whole week of school, giving me plenty of time to write this new chapter. As always, PLEASE read and review, as your input helps me know what direction to take this story. Thanks, and enjoy...

* * *

Dear diary,

It's been a while, I'm just getting a chance to write things down. I would have never been truly prepared for what went down at the Chuunin Exam Tournament...

First off, I got there early, of course. When you're the son of the Toad Sage Sannin, you learn a thing or two about stealthily getting from one place to another with rapid speed. Just as this blundering blonde kid was running into the arena, I had taken a seat on the walls. Keeping the flow of my chakra to a very minimum, I maintained my Transparency Jutsu.

The blonde kid, whom was later revealed to be that father-stealer, Naruto Uzumaki, soundly whipped the pretentious Hyuuga boy in a surprising upset. The crowd went wild for the knuckle-head's antics, and I had to admit, he had an admirable flare to his fighting style. I can't wait to kick his butt into next week, I thought. Next up was some boring kid with no real motivation, and he won, too. It seems these Leaf ninja do nothing but pull surprising victories from their butts. Soon, though, the audience was cheering for an "Uchiha" to come out, and to fight. It had apparently been the most anticipated match all day.

After what seemed like the beginnings of a riot, the Uchiha boy came into the arena, with his silver-haired Sensei. From the first glance at the two of them, I knew I'd absolutely despise them. They both had an air of natural talent, and the raven-haired brat looked to care little for those not born with such innate skill as his own.

I watched the boy, whom I now recognized as the "Sasuke" everyone had been talking about, begin his spar with a red-haired kid from the Sand Village. No, there's a true Uzumaki, not that dumb blonde who stumbles into his victories.

Long story short, all Hell ensued. The fight came down to the wire very quickly, with Sasuke's lightning attacks shooting everywhere. Then, out of nowhere, the village exploded into fighting, as this giant, black snake creature ran amok through the village. Wasting little time to stay at the arena, I followed the sounds of kunai and screams of children, until I was in the center of town. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"BEHOLD, THE GREAT TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA! TREMBLE BEFORE HIS AWESOMENESS!", came the absurd shout from atop a large, green frog wielding dual katanas. It was Dad, here to clean up whatever obvious mess had been made.

Without missing a beat, I sprinted towards him, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, and dropped my Transparency. Anger boiling in my stomach, I jumped high, and landed on Dad's toad, which shook his footing and caused him to fall.

"Woah woah woah! Who did that? You messed up my grand entrance!" Dad looked around and saw his only son, an expression of wrath on his face. "Hime! How are you? Why are you all the way here, in Konoha?"

The din of battle all around us, and the sounds of men yelling for backup, I stared the old man in the eyes, challenging him for an answer. "Mom died. Surely you know that. It's the only reason I'd ever leave our village, our home." I emphasized the word "home", which brought a brief expression of guilt upon his face. "I came a long way here, to find you." A scream of pain was heard some distance away, as a ninja, probably a Chuunin, fell to his death from the roof of a building.

"I'm sorry, son." Some true sense of remorse fell on him, and Dad shed a single tear from his eye. His shoulders slumped forward in defeat, and he knew that he had made a mistake in abandoning his family.

I still couldn't believe my eyes and ears, and I had to check the flow of chakra around me to ensure that this wasn't a genjutsu. Here he was, the object of my hatred for months now. "Dad, I want you to know that I hate you, so much right now. I will continue hating you, and I will eventually get back at you for what you've done to Mom," I told him.

"Go ahead, Hime. Hate me. You've got the right." He wiped the tear from his cheek and fixed his expression with one of encouragement and put on the brightest smile I'd ever seen him wear. Suddenly, my body felt light and I was oddly happy, to see him smile. Dad looked at the battle raging onward, and said with a grin, "Go ahead, Hime. Hate me. We've got work to do here, though, so no whining. I might be your dad, but I won't coddle you. Let's beat the snot out of some Sound Ninja!" His voice rose above the clamor below, and the green frog beneath us groaned into action.

"Can you do any jutsu, other than that Transparency I taught you a long time ago," he asked, his eyes on the battle as the green frog fought with the huge snake monster. Dad took a deep breath, made a handsign, and breathed fire at the snake.

"I can do a couple Genjutsu," I admitted. His face gleamed with pride suddenly, and looked to his side at me, like I had done something spectacular. Red covered my face, as I realized what it was like to have my father back, and be the object of his praise. "I know the Cherry Blossom scent and the Hazy illusions."

"Good, good. Hime, my boy, I want you to use your Hazy no Genjutsu on all of the ninja with leopard-print scarves around their necks. They deserve it, anyways, for having such bad fashion taste." He chuckled at his own terrible joke, and I gave him a small smile. As soon as he had said this, the pale man riding the black snake spoke to Dad, and I couldn't quite make out what was being said. I comitted myself to casting the Genjutsu, one of such large proportions, I'd have to use almost all of my chakra.

So, first things first, I gathered my chakra within my belly, like dad always taught me to do, formed the necessary handsign. With my elbows flared out, and my fists together in front, palms facing towards me, I put my fists at my sternum, and closed my eyes. This jutsu supposedly required concentration. When I was ready, I released the energy inside me, with my target being the soldiers below us.

As soon as I had done so, an entire half of the human-shaped blobs down there fell to the ground, disoriented and confused out of their wits. None could stand, let alone fight, and the battle was just about finished. With a small chuckle, I fell down, and crumpled at Dad's feet. I'm tired, I'll just take a little nap..., I thought to myself, as I drifted off into a blackness, promising rest like I hadn't known for weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, two chapters in one day! I'm feeling good about this story's revival, and I have some ideas of where I want it to go. As always, please read AND review, as your feedback is what will make this story interesting. Thanks, and enjoy my new chapter!

* * *

Dear diary,

The first thing I heard was Dad's snoring. The smell of cherry blossoms wafted through the room, in a faint trace. I cracked my eyelids open, daring to observe my surroundings. My whole body was sore, and I couldn't move my muscles if I tried. I lay in the soft yet firm bed, in what seemed like a hospital.

Dad sat there sleeping in a visitor's chair, dozing away like the lazy old man he is. I smiled a little at his antics, and remembered that I still had some things to settle with that old bastard. Not surprisingly, there were ink stains on his fingers, and a half-dried scroll with plentiful scribblings on it rested on his broad chest, as it rose up and down with his shallow breaths.

I looked out the window to see birds chirping and coulds floating by lazily in the sky. So, it was morning. What day is it...

A large-busted woman walked into the room, carrying a small vial of some syrup-like medicine, her long blonde hair flowing down her back in two large ponytails. Her chest barely being contained by the dull grey tunic she wore, she came to my bed. Standing between Dad and myself, she bent down to give me a spoonful of medicine.

As if he had a radar in his mind to detect the arrival of beautiful women, Dad instantly woke up from his slumber. His eyes bulged out as he was confronted, within mere inches, with the very large behind of the impromptu nurse who had just come into my hospital room. Blood shot straight out of his nose and he fell backwards, chair and pen and paper and all.

Dad's up, I thought. The woman rose quickly, ignoring the bumbling fool of a ninja behind her. She gave me a sweet smile and walked out, content that I had swallowed my medication. Dad got up off the hard, wooden floor, with a hand over his sore head.

An idiotic grin on his face, he said, "You've been out for 3 weeks now, son. That mass Genjutsu knocked you completely out, and the village has been busy rebuilding since the invasion. I just got back from a trip, actually, and that woman you just saw is our new Hokage. Lord Third died in a fight with that evil man on the giant black snake we fought back then, and the man got away."

He went on, "I have to tell you a story, Hime, and I want you to listen. It's important that you do hear me, and remember the words I'll tell you. This is the story of your old man, and the man who used to be his best friend. This is the Story of Orochimaru." My ears perked up, and my mind was only on this tale...

* * *

"It all started many years ago, when I was no younger than you are now. Yes, Hime, I wasn't born 50. Now, listen.

Once upon a time, there was a handsome young boy named Jiraiya, with a confidant smirk plastered to his youthful face, and a full mane of glorious white hair. This boy was once a Genin, and after his graduation from the Leaf Village Ninja Academy, he was assigned to a three-man Genin squad under the command of the Jonin, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Jiraiya's sensei was also coincidentally the Hokage at the time, but that's secondary information.

On this team were two other young children, Tsuande Senju and Orochimaru, a young girl with a flat chest and short blonde hair, and a pale boy with purple eye liner, respectively. The three formed the Sarutobi Tema, and worked together on many missions. Orochimaru was a very skilled ninja, even from the very beginning, and though he looked down on Jiraiya, the white-haired boy still saw Orochimaru as his friend and rival. At the same time, Jiraiya grew stronger every day under his Sensei's training, and would often escape to the fabled Mount Myobokuu, Toad Sage Mountain (That's a story for another time, though).

As the three children grew into young adults, they were called to fight in the Third Shinobi World War, one of the most divisive and damaging conflicts in Ninja history. After the three were found to be able to stand their own against the leader of the Village Hidden in the Rains, Hanzo of the Salamander, they were dubbed by hanzo as the "Great Sannin", the "Great Three". Several years passed, and the war went on. Many hundreds and thousands of lives were lost, and there was pain everywhere you looked. Tsunade's fiance and younger brother were killed within a year of each other, and yet the war still dragged on.

Sometime during the ongoing conflict, Orochimaru was found to be hiding underground, conducting illegal and immoral experiments on himself and others. He became obsessed with learning every Ninjutsu, in a vain attempt to find his purpose. He lost sight of the people who respected and cared for him. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, confronted him. unable to kill his former student, though, Orochimaru escaped. Jiraiya soon left the village in search of the man who he once called friend, in every effort to bring him home, or bring him down."

Dad finished his tale and said, "Hime, the pale man we fought some weeks ago was that same Orochimaru, and he invaded the village, killing the Third Hokage while he was here. My new student, Naruto, and I went in search for the new Hokage, my old team-mate, Tsunade. Now she's here, and doing a good job so far at managing the village. I have to leave, to continue my journey to find Orochimaru, as well as do research into some other matters. Will you come with me?"

Uh huh, "other matters". Probably globe shaped and bouncy... I agreed to accompany Dad on his journay, if for no other reason than that I wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily, and I would make him pay for neglecting mom and me.

HIME, March 25th


	9. Part 1 Epilogue

Well, this was definitely a journey. I feel like I've developed my writing skill a little bit, and produced something worth-while. I'm at a point right now, where I need to come up with new story ideas, and figure out where I'll take my characters from here.

Now that I've fully introduced Hime, I feel like putting him on an adventure. I have no ideas, though, and here's the part of the story where I get feedback from you guys. I'll give it a week, to think of new ideas of my own. In the meantime, I'd like all of my wonderful readers to review, and send me private messages with story ideas, questions, or comments. Thanks again for reading, as always, and I promise to get back on here with some new content very shortly!


	10. Part 2 Prologue

Okay, so, I still haven't gotten any responses from my readers yet after my last update, but I've put lots of thought into the next plot and where I'll take my characters. No spoilers, but I'm going to expand a little more on the relationship between Hime and Sakura, as well as give him some new jutsu to learn and a new conflict.

First, a recap of his jutsu, more me for me than you to be honest:

+Shikaku no Genutsu (Sight): Kasuka no Genjutsu (Hazy Technique)

+Kyuukaku no Genjutsu (Smell): Sakura no Hana Kyuu-Genjutsu (Charry Blossom Scent Technique)

I plan on adding many more, of course, and expanding Hime's battle repertoire. As I have an an AP test in Spanish on May 3rd, I won't be doing any more writing or posting until then, but I have a hint at the next plot arc: The Road to Genin.


End file.
